1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electricity storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists an electricity storage device which has: a plurality of electricity storage elements that are juxtaposed in a predetermined direction and that is each equipped with a valve that discharges gas produced inside; a pair of end plates that clamp the electricity storage elements in the predetermined direction; a plurality of connecting members that extend in the predetermined direction and that are fixed to the two end plates; and a case for housing the electricity storage elements, and in which the connecting members are disposed along external surfaces of the electricity storage elements on which the valves are provided, and contact an internal wall surface of the case, and form, together with the case, a space in which gas discharged from the valves moves (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-109126 (JP-A-2012-109126)). In this electricity storage device, air that cools the electricity storage elements flows in a longitudinal direction, that is, from a side opposite to the side where the valves are provided toward the side where the valves are provided. The air having cooled the electricity storage elements is discharged to an outside through a discharge path that is shared with the gas discharged from the valves.